go_go_power_rangers_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike (Samurai)
"Green Ranger, ready!" Mike is Samurai Ranger Forest, the Green Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai. He loves video games and is a bit of a rebel. As Green Ranger, he pilots the Bear FoldingZord and controls the element of forest. Personality Mike is a slacker who also likes hanging out with his friends. He is effective as a Ranger, though his sense of humor and lazy tendencies don't always line up with the ways of the Samurai. Character History Samurai and Super Samurai Mike first appeared when Mentor Ji's call to arms took out a cheeseburger he was eating . He was revealed to be the Green Ranger, and soon proved that despite his slacking, he was a very capable fighter. Not much has been revealed about Mike's past. It is presumed that Mike's father was the previous Green Ranger. It was established early on, however, that he was far different from his fellow Rangers. Unlike the others' unwavering dedication, Mike had no problems stopping for a bite to eat, or putting his training on hold for fun. While this keeps him one of the more well-adjusted members of the Samurai team, it does show during battle, as he is commonly depicted as rushing in early, and being knocked out quickly. However, Mike has been shown to be a hard worker when given the right motivation, as he trained tirelessly to get strong enough to master the Beetle Disc , when it is given to Mia instead of him. It eventually pays off, and he earns the Beetle Disc to keep. His greatest time to shine came when four of the Rangers get switched with inanimate objects, leaving just him and Emily. Ji gives him the Black Box, and with its power, he and Emily prevail. After Master Xandred's defeat Mike goes with Emily . Super Megaforce Mike was one of the Rangers in the front-lines of Tommy's ranger resistance against the Armada. Samurai Ranger Forest, The Green Samurai Ranger As the Green Ranger, Mike has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Green Ranger morphs into his Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes he morphs his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Mega Blade Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Super Samurai= For added power in close combat and ground battles, Green Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode with the Black Box. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword *Spin Sword *Black Box Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Super Mega= While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Green Ranger can morph his Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade *Mega Blade *Black Box *Shogun Buckle Zords *Bear FoldingZord *BeetleZord - Shogun= While in Super Mega Mode, the Green Ranger can summon Battlizer armor with the Shogun Buckle. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Though Mike has access to this mode like the other four rangers, he does not use it in battle. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Shogun Buckle *Samurai Disks *Shogun Spear Zords *Bull Megazord - Shark Attack= Shark Attack Mode When the Green Ranger turns the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword he gains a new ground battle mode. This mode allows him to fully utilize the unique weapon. Mike is the only Ranger other than Red to have used this. Arsenal *Samuraizer *Samurai Disks *Shark Sword Zords *Bear FoldingZord *SharkZord - Illusion= This mode appeared during the first of Trickster's illusions. }} Ranger Key The Green Samurai Ranger Key is Mike's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Jake Holling (Super Megaforce Green) who uses it to fight as the Green Samurai Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers while fighting Headridge. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Matacore. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Samurai Rangers in their fight with Osogain. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers